Just A Little Thing
by LunaCeMore
Summary: Emma is triggered during a confusing therapy session and runs to Regina for help. SwanQueen endgame, MDlg, BDSM and Power Exchange Elements
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hai! So this is a one-shot I needed to get out of my head and I don't know if I'm going to continue with it or what I'm really doing with it, it just sort of fell out in response to a prompt in the SQ FF group on the book of face. At the time of uploading there isn't any sexy smut, but knowing me, I'll add it later so I'm tagging for it anyway.**

**Triggers: There is power exchange dynamics, mentions of BDSM and Kinks including, Praise and MDLg (Mommy Domme\little girl) kinks. If this isn't your thing, don't read this.**

**Tags: #MommyDomme #LittleOne #BDSM #AgePlay #Domme!Regina #sub!Emma #MDLG #kink #PraiseKink #PowerExchange #SwanQueen #OUAT #ReginaMills #EmmaSwan #therapy**

* * *

Emma Swan angrily ripped open the glass door to Granny's and barged into the quiet cafe. It was well after dinner time, and most of the locals who would be out at such an hour were already down at Storybrooke's local pub, the Rabbit Hole. Emma noticed some time ago that Friday nights at the diner were nice and quiet, and Granny always kept her bar fully stocked. So she figured, why fight the crowds at a dark and loud bar when all she wanted to do was relax with a drink at the end of her workweek?

It had only taken two weekends before Regina stumbled in on Emma's new weekly routine, and two more Friday nights after that before the blonde invited her friend to stay. Since that point, they'd made their "date night" every week, barring some town emergency, for nearly a year. Weeks such as this, Emma was looking forward to the numbing nothing that the bottomless glass of whiskey provided and the excellent company that came along with it.

Emma felt secure with the former Queen in a way that was like coming home and they slipped into an easy friendship. Regina was broken in a lot of the same ways Emma was herself, and the would-be-Savior could just be herself. She could panic and rant without someone's _helpful_ suggestions, not because the Mayor didn't have answers, but Regina understood that sometimes you need to throw a temper tantrum or break an appliance or two to let go of the pressure.

Today was a tantrum day, and Emma arrived at their spot at the end of the counter earlier than what was typical. She ordered both herself and Regina, two shots of Johnnie Walker Black, and then proceeded to suck hers back in an attempt to tamp down the sickening feeling mixed with arousal she'd felt for the better part of an hour.

She'd made her bi-monthly visit with the town psychiatrist, Doctor Archie Hopper, and something extremely upsetting happened during what had been, up until that point, a routine appointment. They've been working on coming to terms with the fallout of the one question that had plagued her, her entire life — the question of why.

She finally knew why she'd been in the system. She always thought if she knew _why_ it would alleviate the weight she carried around with her. It would stop that empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. It would set her _free_.

_Knowing the truth did none of those things._

Instead, it left her feeling hollow and just as lost as ever before. She had her parents, but they didn't feel like parents. They felt like roommates. _Opinionated_ roommates. Opinionated roommates who looked at her with regret of what could have been.

So she took up with the good doctor in an attempt to figure out how she can live with feelings that make her want to run and hide. This visit, they were discussing Emma's relationship with her mother, and the cricket said a phrase that punched Emma in the gut.

"What is it that makes you want to be a good girl, Emma?" The doctor sat closer to the edge of his chair and asked with intensity, "Do you know when this yearning began?"

The term he used paired with the word yearning ignited a spark of arousal deep within her, and the fact that it was coming from the doctor was irrelevant to how those words made her feel. "What? No." Emma gulped and shifted in her seat on the brown leather couch.

"No?" The ginger man pried, "Don't you want to be a good girl?"

Emma felt the term settle low in her belly as she tried to explain the problem she was having to the doctor, "I- I'm not a _girl_."

"Of course not, but you don't see yourself as _their_ little girl?"

Emma shook her head and stood up abruptly. Her discomfort was plainly seen in her wide open expression, and she stuttered, "I think that's good for this week, Doc. I… I've got date night tonight, and I don't want to be late."

"Emma, I think you should stay, we're really getting to the heart of the matter."

"I gotta go." She picked up her red leather jacket and stuffed her arms into the sleeves before rushing out of the door.

She'd left her yellow bug in the parking lot behind the cricket's office building, and power walked straight to the diner. The entire walk was filled with panic-induced beratement. _How could she get turned on by something like that? Something said by Archie, no less? About her biological mother?_ It was sick, and the idea of the entire thing made her stomach upset.

She was finishing one of the two shots she'd ordered for Regina when the woman herself entered the near-empty cafe.

"Sorry I'm late."

"I was early," the blonde hissed as the alcohol burned down her throat.

"You've started without me, Swan." The swagger of the haughty Mayor was evident when Emma attempted to grab Regina's second shot. The brunette slapped her hand away before grabbing the small glass full of amber liquid and commanded, "Order another round." She shot back her drink and added, "And you sip yours, I need to catch up." Regina flipped the empty glass over and set it down alongside the three empties that sat in front of her friend, then took off her coat and made herself comfortable alongside the Sheriff.

There was a growing calm the Mayor noticed whenever she was in the blonde's company, and she'd grown accustomed, and was comforted, by its presence. Emma didn't treat her like the scary Evil Queen of legend, and although they did butt heads as the Savior came to terms with the Queen's role in how her life played out, they'd settled things in ways you do when your very existence is perpetually threatened._ They saved one another._ This mortal danger that loomed over them caused a bond between them deeper than trust. It was a friendship that neither of them could ever imagine. This friendship provided them each with a space to be real and honest with one another, and soon they were inseparable.

It had been strictly platonic, even though the Mayor felt certain leanings from the Savior, they had always kept things easy and light. Emma Swan was her first real friendship based in reality, and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it. Not that she didn't think Emma would be interested, nor was she afraid of what others would think; she simply knew her penchant for self-sabotage and couldn't imagine losing Emma after everything they'd been through.

_It was better this way._

Emma leaned back so she could look into the small order window for the tall scantily dressed waitress. With patience running thin, she got up and went behind the counter to grab the black and gold-labeled bottle and set it down between her and her friend before retaking her seat. She upturned two of the four empty glasses, and Regina was already pouring the thick liquid into her closest glass.

"Bad day with the bug?" Regina asked knowingly.

Emma noncommittally humphed as she held up her glass and waited for Regina to clink hers to the bottom.

After downing her fourth shot, the blonde hissed as the alcohol heated her belly, burning the confusing feelings away.

Regina snatched Emma's empty and filled it and her own before downing one right after the other. She slid the empty glass back toward the blonde and said, "Alright, I'm caught up. What happened?"

Emma let out a breath as she considered how she could even begin telling the other woman what her problem was and settled on, "It's embarrassing and sexual and a little gross."

"On a scale of one to five, how gross is it?"

Emma asked to clarify, "Five is…?"

"Five is catching Charming afternoon delight."

Emma scrunched up her face at the memory that still haunted her and said, "It's Cora banging Gold level gross."

"Woo, so off the charts. Alright, lay it on me, Swan."

"I'm afraid if I tell you, it'll change how you look at me," Emma said cautiously.

"Emma, it's _me_. There is nothing you can say to make me change my view of you."

Emma poured herself another drink and took a small sip as the words the doctor spoke that evening hung in her head and caused a flutter in her chest. "It was an innocent thing Archie said that, kind of, sort of, maybe, possibly-"

"Spit it out."

"...Turned me on."

Surprise was all the brunette could feel, and it was painted across her dark features when she exclaimed, "The bug turned you on, sexually?"

"Not _him_, just the words he said, and it was confusing and gross, so I just left."

"What did he say?"

"_That's_ the part you want to know?"

Regina poured herself another drink and replied, "That isn't _all_ I want to know, but that's a great place to start."

Emma could feel her embarrassment crawl up her cheeks as she mulled over how honest she wanted to be with the brunette. Perhaps if she hadn't had five shots in the last half-hour, she would have been able to hold back parts of her disturbing story, but she had, and it was far too late for her to sensor herself. "We were talking about Snow and my relationship, and he framed a question as if I were a little girl, and I got turned on, and how screwed up is that?"

"What was the question, Emma?"

"He asked me if I wanted to be a… uh… good girl," Emma said and covered her hands over her eyes before adding, "It's so gross to be turned on by his words, Regina. I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye again!"

"Do you?"

Emma snapped to attention and demanded, "Do I what?"

"Do you want to be a good girl?"

"Please…" Emma begged through her embarrassment. "Please don't say that out loud."

The former Queen looked over the Savior before she asked, "Does it turn you on when _I_ say it?"

Emma hung her head and nodded as she felt the pang of desire rip through her.

"Well, the fact that it's the words themselves and not the cricket speaking them reduces the grossness factor of this incident by ten."

"It's still a weird thing to get turned on by!"

"Miss Swan, weird does not equate gross, and the state of weirdness is entirely relative."

"Weird equates gross in this scenario, Regina! He said it in relation to my mother! The grossness factor is way off the charts on this one!"

"When I asked you if you wanted to be a good girl, did you think I was, in any way, referring to Snow?"

Emma groaned and reached for the bottle, only to be stopped with a crisp, "Nuh-uh. Answer me first, Miss Swan."

"No," Emma spat with a scowl.

"No? No what, dear?"

"No, I didn't think you were talking about Snow," Emma mockingly answered.

"But yet you still became aroused by that phrase, did you not?"

Emma nodded her head as she pointed toward the boxy bottle seeking permission from the older woman. Regina picked up the bottle Emma was fingering and refilled both their glasses then asked, "Whose good girl did you believe I was referring?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders before picking up her shot glass and sipping back more of the warmth to numb the confusing feelings she felt inside.

"Did you assume I was asking after _my_ good girl?"

Emma swallowed back her drink and felt the numbness spread up her body as she groaned when she said, "You _really_ need to stop saying that, Regina."

"Is it _repulsive_ to you to think about being my good girl, Miss Swan?"

Emma clenched her jaw as the desire broke through the alcohol barrier, and she hissed, "I wouldn't use the word repulsive."

Regina pushed her glass toward the Savior, having had all the alcohol she could handle for the moment and asked, "What word would you use?"

Emma picked up the offered glass and sipped the liquid courage before answering, "I would use the word arousing."

Emboldened by the Savior's apparent honesty, Regina leaned in and asked, "Would you like to be my good girl, Emma?"

Emma set down her half-empty glass and turned to look at the smirking brunette. "Are you seriously giving me shit about this?"

Regina shook her head, and before she could answer, Emma went back to her drink and mumbled, "Forget it."

"I am in no way teasing you, Miss Swan."

Emma scoffed and said, "Yeah, sure."

Regina turned on the stool and faced the younger woman. She could feel her heart pounding, coursing her alcohol-infused-infused blood throughout her system, which clouded her thoughts, and dulled her actions. The Savior was clearly upset over her little discovery, and it was evident that the blonde didn't comprehend what it was that stirred those feelings.

Regina learned long ago about Emma's desire to be praised, and at the beginning of their relationship, she may have used it as a manipulation tactic. However, as their friendship grew, giving the blonde her much needed validation gave Regina something in return. An intimacy with the Savior she's never had with anyone, friend or lover. It was simply this unspoken thing that they did, and judging by the blonde's reaction to that praise phrase the doctor used, Emma was still clueless about their underlying interactions.

"Emma," the Queen started, a low rumble in her voice. "I'm not making fun of you. I am asking if you would like a safe space to explore this newly discovered kink."

A worried scowl faced her before Emma asked, "You think this is a kink?"

"It could be," Regina shrugged off the blonde's worry and added, "It would explain your strong reaction."

Emma picked up the shot glass and upended its contents before asking, "And you want to what, exactly?"

Regina, noting the Savior's walls were high and thick, answered carefully, "I don't know." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and pushed all of the selfish scenarios she wanted with the Savior out of her mind before answering, "But you're safe with me."

Emma flipped over the empty glass and lined it up with the others before boldly turning towards the brunette and asked, "Are you offering to have sex with me, Madam Mayor?"

"I am not opposed to sex, Sheriff Swan."

Emma peered through suspicious slits and asked, "Have you ever had sex with a girl?"

"I've had lovers of all genders; however, what I'm offering _you_ is intimacy. Have you ever had intimacy before?"

Emma contemplated what the Mayor was suggesting and didn't entirely understand what it was she was offering but also felt that bubbling need grow within her. "I don't think I have, no."

Regina saw the blonde's armor start to melt away, and she softened her features before tucking a stray strand behind the Savior's ear and said, "I would be honored if you would be my good girl, Miss Swan."

The amount of alcohol in her system caused Emma to lose control of her emotions, and she broke down. She didn't understand where the upset was coming from, but it wasn't a sad feeling she felt. It was happiness. Joy. A sense of belonging, and it overwhelmed her.

Regina instinctively wrapped her arms around the crying Savior and pulled her into a comforting embrace. After a moment of being acutely aware that they were in a public space, Regina said in a low, soothing voice, "I'm going to use magic to take us to the manor, is that alright, darling?"

After a tight, silent nod from the Savior, the pair were enveloped in the Queen's signature cloud of smoke and were gone. The only trace that remained was a mostly empty bottle of whiskey and a crisp fifty-dollar bill left on the countertop for their tab.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So more. I know, I'm so weak and I completely hate myself for loving this so much. It is still SFW, but do not expect that trend to continue. I have no idea where this is going or how long it will be or when I'll update again. I do have half of a third chapter written though, fyi.**

* * *

When the smoke cleared, the women were standing in the Mayor's kitchen. Emma had her arms desperately wrapped around Regina's neck as if she were to pull back and let go, she would lose the sense of safety she felt in the older woman's embrace. After a few moments, the Savior quietly asked, "Is this weird?"

Regina ran her palms up the blonde's back, under her leather jacket and breathed out a satisfied, "No."

"Not even a little bit?"

The Mayor pulled back just enough so she could look into the melancholy face of the Savior and asked, "Does this feel weird for you?"

"Hugging you? Maybe a little." She shrugged her shoulders and added, "It feels like it isn't something I'm allowed to do."

Regina licked her lips to control the wide smile that was threatening to cross her features and replied, "You have permission to hug me, Emma, any time you feel the need, is that clear?"

Emma dropped her gaze with a look of contemplation, and Regina asked, "What's wrong, darling?"

A pink flush crawled up her cheeks before Emma shrugged her shoulders, and Regina lifted her chin so she could look her in the eye and asked, "My good girl is always honest with me, isn't she, Emma?"

An uncontrolled smile spread across Emma's face, and she gave a quick, tight nod in agreement before Regina repeated her question, "Then tell me, what's with the face?"

Emma's fingers started to nervously play with, and tug at the bottom of Regina's suit blazer, and after a moment of summoning her courage, she explained in a soft voice, "I'm not used to being allowed to hug anyone, I guess. There wasn't a lot of sentimental crap when I was little, and that kinda carried on into my adulthood."

Regina figured as much, having looked into the foster system and its effects on children when the blonde first came to town. She pushed a few unruly curls away from Emma's face and asked, "May I try something magical with you?"

When Emma shrugged, giving the witch her permission, Regina held up her palm then twisted her fingers around in a showy circle, casting a spell on the younger woman. A small curious smile crossed Emma's lips as she looked around to see what the older woman had done, and when she couldn't see anything apparent, she asked, "What did you do?"

Regina felt her cheeks blush when she admitted, "I magically altered your body's mass in relation to the natural gravity of the earth."

"What? Why?"

"May I pick you up?"

"Pick me up? No, I'm way too big, Regina."

The Mayor tugged her close and soothed, "Let me try." She could see the younger woman was apprehensive and not quite comprehending what the spell had done, so she took matters into her own hands, literally, by sliding her palms under the blonde's armpits and effortlessly lifted her.

Of course, Emma panicked with being manhandled in such a way, she instinctively wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and her legs around her hips and clung to the brunette as if her life depended on it. Strong hands rubbed down the Savior's back and tucked up under her jean covered bottom to support what little weight she had. Regina gently rocked back and forth, and soon all of the tension that was in the blonde melted away, leaving her long limbs limp and dangling. Emma's head had taken up residence on Regina's shoulder, and she'd nuzzled her nose into the brunette's neck, and after a long moment, she asked, "You made me lighter?"

"Does it still feel weird?" Regina asked in a low tone. "Hugging me, that is?"

"Maybe," Emma breathed out a sigh of contentment and added, "I like it though."

"I like it, too, Emma." Regina kissed the Savior's cheek and melted within her own satisfaction. She wanted something like this for some time, but never understood precisely how good it would feel when she finally got it.

"I think I'm drunk," the blonde admitted with a hiccup.

"I know, darling."

Emma tucked her arm up between them and let her fingers play with the top button of Regina's shirt before allowing the nervous habit to spread into noticeable fidgeting.

"What is it, baby?"

"Am I still your good girl?"

"Of course you are, darling."

"Even if I'm all the way drunk?"

"No matter what you do, my little Emma is always my good girl," Regina said and hugged the woman in her arms tighter and whispered, "Always."

She felt the blonde relax as she accepted her reassurance then asked, "It feels like it may be time for sleep, darling. Would you like to stay over?"

A silent lazy nod responded, and Regina slowly made her way upstairs to put the sleepy blonde to bed. She considered, for the briefest of moments, taking the woman to her own bedroom, but didn't wish to cloud the situation with expectations. Instead, she carried the Savior into the guest bedroom and made an effort to set her down on the bed.

A quiet little whine came from the Savior as she was gently placed on the edge of the bed. The whine stopped as soon as the woman's feet touched the floor; as if Emma had reigned herself back in with purpose, and Regina noticed the growing scowl across fair features almost immediately.

"What is it?"

Emma silently shrugged but avoided eye contact. Feeling the younger woman's turmoil, Regina didn't push her to discuss it, but reminded her that she wouldn't be judged. "You're safe with me, my darling."

Emma shrugged again, and Regina decided to distract her by focusing her attention on something external and conjured a pair of bright yellow flannel pajamas. They were short shorts and an oversized top and had an embroidered Tigger from Winnie the Pooh on the bottom of the short's leg.

As expected, Emma's attention was drawn to the overly soft material, and a surprised voice asked, "Are these yours? I kind of always imagined you were a satin and lace kind of woman."

Regina chuckled, "You've imagined my sleepwear, Miss Swan?"

Wide surprise looked up at the brunette before she quickly denied, "No!" Green eyes slightly rolled as she amended, "Maybe, but it wasn't in a creepy way."

"Were these idol curiosities, or were they fantasies?"

"Generalized assumptions," Emma answered carefully.

"Correct assumptions," Regina said before adding, "My little Sheriff is always so smart, isn't she?" She poked the tip of her finger off the end of the blonde's nose and returned the wide beaming smile she got from the Savior before asking, "Do you require assistance in getting changed, darling?"

She practically held her breath as Emma processed the question, and felt her hopes fall when a blonde head shook no. Despite wanting to provide care to the Savior, Regina stuffed her own desires away and put Emma's comfort and well being first and kissed her on her forehead.

"Alright, darling, I'll get changed real quick myself, but then I'll be back to tuck you in, how does that sound?"

A surprised smile crossed Emma's face as she looked up at the older woman and said, "Kind of awesome!"

Regina chuckled and said, "Chop chop, Sheriff, I'll be right back." She turned, with slight hesitation, and left the guest room, closing the door behind her.

Emma watched the older woman slip out of the bedroom and felt a longing for her almost immediately. Irritated by that fact, she clumsily began pulling off her clothes. She noticed that her underwear were drenched with her desire and wondered what exactly this intimacy the Mayor spoke of entailed. Would they cross their lines of friendship and become lovers? She wasn't sure how she felt about that. On the one hand, Regina was amazing. She was fire and fury and fiercely protected the people closest to her with a blazing retribution. She was her best friend. Her closest confidant. Her son's other mother.

But she was also soft, and nurturing, and her love ran far deeper than appearances would suggest. She felt safe with the Mayor. Almost treasured. She considered her the one person she could turn to in every situation.

In the time that they cultivated their friendship, Emma has grown to rely on Regina. Trust her in ways, few before her ever managed. The woman was her anchor in the rough seas that were living her life as the Savior. She was vital to her keeping her sanity in the chaos that was their lives. Would sex ruin that? Would whatever Regina meant by the term intimacy destroy what they had? Was she willing to chance it?

Emma slipped off her soiled underwear and felt the burning desire between her legs and thought, for just a second, what the Mayor's hands would feel like there. Would she be rough and demanding as she is to the world, pulling pleasure out of her at her whim? Or would she be the gentle woman Emma knows in private; careful, and attentive, seeking to heighten their experience together? Either way, Emma felt her body respond, and with a roll of the eyes, she went into the bathroom to clean herself up.

After she was sufficiently clean and thoroughly dressed, she plopped down on the edge of the bed, uncertain as to what else to do with herself. She noticed instantly how springy the mattress felt and realized Regina's spell was still in full effect. She bounced a little on the edge and easily caught air, and in her clouded mind, an idea came to the forefront. As silly as it was, it wasn't something she'd ever afforded herself as a kid as there was no way any of her fosters would have put up with jumping on the bed.

She climbed up onto the full-sized mattress and stood up. She felt a little uneasy being so high, but soon gained confidence and started to bounce. The bed easily took her significantly diminished weight and flung her higher and higher into the air. She bounced down onto her behind, then back up onto her feet and laughed as joy from the activity filled her completely. Ordinarily, she wouldn't have dared act out in such a way, being the controlled Sheriff that she was, but the alcohol in her system freed her of such tightly bound restraint, and she relished in the feeling of flight. This was definitely something she missed out on and this spell was the perfect excuse to be a little naughty.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina returned to her bedroom with a wide satisfied smile. Despite the murky feeling of her slight intoxication, she felt her elation grow that only ever occurred within the blonde's presence. Emma seemingly accepted their shift in dynamic and eased into the role Regina wanted of her. They needed to discuss what this change meant to her and their friendship, but she was entirely confident that they would be effortlessly moving into the next phase of their relationship. Emma was her dearest friend, her only friend, if she was being honest, and the thought of losing her genuinely terrified her, but the warmth she felt as the Sheriff melted into her was worth it. She never fully understood what having this dynamic would feel like, and she was overwhelmed with her excitement.

As she chose her nightwear, she considered wearing something a little risque to bed, to perhaps give the Savior a small peek at what she could have in the near future but settled on a red long sleeve nightshirt and a matching pair of satin pants. If she were to wear something skimpy, the only teasing would be to herself, and she was already turned on with no need to stoke the flames.

She was partially dressed when she heard a loud thump that sounded wholly out of place and froze in order to listen more attentively. When silence followed more eerily still silence, Regina felt a knot of concern grow within her and abandoned what she was doing in favor of checking on her little guest.

When she arrived at the door to the spare bedroom, it was slightly ajar, so she tentatively pushed it in as she called the Savior's name.

When the door opened to reveal the room, she didn't see the blonde in the immediate area. So she turned toward the bathroom to look for her. As she pushed open the wood door, she heard a groan come from behind her, which drew her attention back to the opposite side of Emma's bed.

A blonde crown poked up, and Regina rushed to the far side of the room to see the Savior lifting herself up off of the floor.

"Oh! Emma!" Regina's focus was pulled to the blonde's head as Emma instinctively placed her palm to the back of her skull. "What happened, sweetheart?"

Emma shook her head to clear the fog a little and looked up into worried brown eyes only to feel her cheeks grow red with embarrassment. She was hurt, not much, but enough, and she'd done something foolish and careless and dragged Regina away from what she was doing and worried her needlessly.

"Nothing," Emma said, pulling away from Regina's probing touches.

"Tell me, darling, did you trip?" Regina didn't pay any mind to Emma's clear avoidance, her caregiving tendencies when it came to the blonde overtook her senses. Picking her up, despite her squirming, she sat her down on her lap as she took a seat on the edge of the bed to look her over. Her hand ran around the back of the blonde's head, and when Emma winced, she inspected the area a little more gingerly and discovered a small lump.

Without seeking permission, she held her hand above the warm area and cast a healing spell to take away the blonde's pain, then wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

After a moment, Emma relaxed into the arms that held her. She still felt stupid for causing the accident that hurt her, but her head no longer hurt, and the incident had cleared away most of her previous intoxication. Enough so that she noticed Regina wasn't wearing any pants to speak of. This small distraction pulled her attention away from the gentle rocking and firm hold she was wrapped up in. She noticed everything about this new bare legged Regina she could. How warm she was, everywhere she touched. She dropped her hand down and casually ran her fingertips over Regina's outer thigh. Her skin was soft, and she bit her bottom lip to prevent any unexpected sounds from escaping. It felt good, really good, and she wanted to feel more.

Regina didn't seem bothered by her tentative touches, so she slid her hand up around the brunette's hip to casually see what kind of underwear she had on under the long sleeve top she was wearing. When her fingers made their way up to her waist, she pulled back her hand as if the discovery of Regina not wearing underwear had physically burned her skin. Her shock was apparent when the woman herself asked, "What's wrong, my darling?"

Emma shook her head, then wrapped her arms up around Regina's back and tried desperately to think of anything but the Mayor's bare sex. Of course, that was entirely impossible because Regina had absolutely no underwear on, and Emma was sitting on her lap while she had absolutely no underwear on! Who could think of anything other than the fact that Regina Mills had no underwear on?!

She felt her body temperature spike as she thought about what she would do with the Mayor in such a state and squirmed uncomfortably on the brunette's lap. She wanted more than simple thigh caresses and hugs. She wanted to know what the woman smelled like, what she tasted like. What kind of sounds she made as she was pushed to her peak. She seemed like a screamer, at least that's how Emma imagined her to be, and she wanted to know all of the ways she would come undone.

She suddenly felt unsure of herself, poorly remembering what the Mayor had said about offering intimacy. What did intimacy mean? Did it mean walking around and having lap cuddles with no pants on? Did it mean Emma wasn't allowed to explore her in all of the ways she wanted to? Uncertainty crept in, causing an anxious turmoil within her, so the brunette rubbed the flat of her palm over her spine to soothe her, before asking again, "Talk to me, Emma."

"You don't have pants on," Emma said barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, my little Sheriff needs to speak up. I can't hear her."

Emma cleared her throat and swallowed down her apprehension and said in a firmer tone, "You don't have pants on."

"Well I was getting changed and heard my little Emma fall down. Are you going to tell me what happened, or am I to assume in your drunken stupor you took a swan dive into the floorboards?"

"That's a far better image than what actually happened, so I'm going to let you think that, sure."

"Emma," Regina scolded in a low tone. "What do good girls do?"

Emma shrugged slightly and pressed firmly back into the Mayor, effectively hiding her worried scowl from the reprimand.

Regina's hand slid up Emma's bare thigh and gripped her hip just under her shorts and explained, "Good girls always tell the truth, don't they Emma?"

Emma really didn't want to admit to jumping on the bed and she really really didn't want to fess up to catching too much air before an ill-placed landing that caused the topple to the hardwood floor, so she brought the conversation back to something that was far less embarrassing for her. "You don't have any undies on either."

Regina shifted noticeably and answered, "That's more interesting to you, is it, darling?"

Emma nodded her head slowly against the older woman's chest and noticed her breasts, free from the confines of a bra, were erect and entirely inviting, and a shiver ran the length of her body. Regina cupped the back of her head and said in a low tone, "Is it too chilly for you, dear?"

Emma placed her hand back down on Regina's outer thigh and said, "I'm not cold." Emboldened by Regina's lack of reprimand, she slid her hand to the top of the bare leg and pushed aside the thin fabric that hid away the parts Emma wanted to view.

Regina's breath hitched then hummed low in her chest before she asked, "Is my little Sheriff hot, perhaps?"

Emma licked her lips and nodded her head tightly, daring not to make too much of a disturbance. Regina cupped the back of her head and breathily spoke into her ear, "Would you like to see what kind of mess you made, little girl?"

Emma groaned as the knot in her stomach ripped a heated strip through her sex, and she nodded her answer. A breathy sigh heated her ear, and it was the first real indication of Regina's arousal, which made Emma moan, "Jesus fuck!"

A quick pat to Emma's thighs, and Regina gave her first command, "On your knees, Sheriff."

Once Emma slid off her lap, she carefully lowered herself to the floor, all the while wide green eyes were pinned to Regina's thighs. The Mayor licked her lips as she slowly spread her knees, dark eyes taking in every minute detail of the Savior's reaction. "Give me your hand, little one."

Emma looked up, startled, as if she'd forgotten Regina was there, and slowly offered up her hand. Regina took it in hers, and moved closer to the edge of the bed, knowing the comforter would be stained easily with her desire then pulled the blonde closer, sliding both of their hands between her trembling thighs. After a moment, Emma took over the slow exploration and slipped between the dark patch of curls and her eyes grew wide as her fingers pressed into the molten heat of the Queen and she looked up and asked, "Is that because of me?"

Regina nodded her head simply because she didn't have the breath in her lungs to speak. She gasped as the Savior's fingers skated down over her pulsing lips, causing her knees to part a little further. "Oh, that's it, good girl, just like that!" Regina exclaimed as she arched her spine and dropped her head back.

Emma was well aware of how ready the Mayor was, but asked, just to be sure it was okay, "May I enter you?"

Regina didn't want to rush what they were doing, but her body was betraying her will when her head nodded her permission. She groaned in satisfaction as long probing fingers pressed into her, and she let go of her control.

"Holy shit, you're so tight!" Emma exclaimed as warm, slick walls closed in around her pumping fingers. She moved closer, pushing the Mayor's thighs to give herself room then lifted one of Regina's knees up, forcing the woman to lay back on the bed as Emma got into a position to fuck her. She needed to hear what the older woman climax and could tell she was nearing her peak.

Emma leaned down and licked from where her knuckle was buried inside the Mayor to the apex of her sex, and when she reached the top, she wrapped her lips around the hard nub she found. She pumped into the slick opening and lapped up her the juices that were spread all over her sex.

She noticed Regina's thighs were butterflied on either side of her head, her hips thrusting into each pump of Emma's fingers, and her hands were anchored into the bed's comforter. Emma noted that the brunette never looked more beautiful. The veins in the Mayor's neck were bulging with strain when her entire body seized up. Her walls clamped down around Emma's fingers as a guttural scream escaped Regina's throat when she climaxed.

It was everything Emma had ever imagined and more, and she was sorry it had come to an end so quickly. She watched as the Mayor came down off of her high, her rapid breaths causing her chest to rise and fall in quick succession. Emma could feel the pulsing aftershocks gently squeeze her fingers, still buried deep within the Mayor, and she began stroking the soft walls.

A hand reached between Regina's thighs and stilled Emma's gentle probing, and a whimper sounded at being denied giving the brunette more pleasure.

Regina sat up and took hold of the Savior's jaw, drawing her close before kissing her firmly against her mouth. When she pulled back, she looked intently over Emma's features and said, "You are my good girl, Miss Swan. Do you understand?"

A satisfying warmth settled over the Savior as the words of her ownership were declared, and she grinned up at the Mayor. "What about you?"

A warm hand pushed messy blonde away from Emma's face, and with a satisfied smile, she answered, "And I'm yours."

"You'd be my good girl?"

"No, darling, I'd be your Mommy." Regina noticed the confused look overshadow the blonde's features and clarified, "If that's something you want. My honor title can be up to you, but I'd like to love and care for you. I'd like to belong to you as much as you belong to me. Would you like that?"

Emma considered it and was uncertain how she felt about the terms Regina was using and couldn't clear her mind to sufficiently think about what the Mayor was asking of her, so she shrugged her shoulders.

Regina could see the overwhelmed look in the Savior's face and tucked away her hopes for another day and said, "That's alright, darling. We can discuss it another time. May I tuck you in?"

Emma gave her a tight nod then lifted her arms to show she wanted to be picked up, and once Regina complied, Emma hugged her tight and whispered into her ear, "I like being your good girl."

Regina smiled as she whispered back, "No matter what you decide, you'll always be my good girl, Miss Swan."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? What honor title should little Emma call Regina?**


End file.
